Wayne Fields
Wayne Fields is Emily's father and a lieutenant colonel in the Pennsylvania National Guard. He was far more understanding than his wife, Pam, about their daughter's sexual orientation in the beginning. He is regularly away from Rosewood due to the nature of his job. Series |-|Season 1= Keep Your Friends Close Wayne was in Afghanistan but he comes home to Rosewood in the mid-season finale, surprising Emily while she is sitting with Maya in her room. Pam uses Wayne's presence as an excuse for Maya to leave the Fields home, and then the family bonds. After Emily finds out that Toby is a suspect in Alison's murder, Wayne approaches her about it, having heard that she attended homecoming with him. He uses the opportunity to stress the importance of honesty and Emily is tempted to reveal her secret to him. Moments Later One morning at breakfast, Emily reveals to Wayne and Pam that she and Ben are over. She also tries to defend Toby but they don't trust him. Emily finally comes out to him about being a lesbian, and he listens. He was saddened that Emily felt that she had to keep that from him. His conversations with Pam reveal that he is much more open to accepting Emily's different lifestyle than Pam is. He tells Pam that Emily is his daughter and that her being a lesbian is "who she is" and isn't something that can just be fixed. He also says that she is healthy and alive and after what he sees in his line of work, that counts as a lot. Salt Meets Wound Maya comes over for Emily's coming out dinner, and Wayne is won over by her, while Pam is still disgusted. Unfortunately, Emily loses her sole family support when Wayne gets called back for duty and leaves Rosewood once more. Know Your Frenemies Pam finds drugs in Maya's bag and tells Emily that she finds her choices disgusting. She lets Emily know that Wayne agrees with her in being disappointed in their daughter. Pam implies that Wayne is intolerant of both Emily's homosexuality and her dating someone who does drugs. However it is suspected and could be that Pam exaggerated Wayne's position, because he does not seem to have that attitude towards her homosexuality at any other point in the series and in fact his attitude is shown to be the complete opposite of what she claimed. For Whom the Bell Tolls Pam gives Emily the happy news that Wayne won't be stationed in Afghanistan any longer, but he will be stationed in Texas, meaning her and Emily will have to move there to be with him. |-|Season 2= Save the Date Wayne had been in Delaware for a training seminar; he was set to return to Texas on a plane (where Pam is), but his flight gets delayed due to inclement weather. Rather than stay at a hotel until the next day, he drives up to Rosewood to visit Emily and spectate her swim meet. He surprises her at her locker, and she is all smiles, excited to see him - until he mentions that he wants to thank the Danby scout. After Emily is taken to the hospital, Wayne accompanies her, trying to comfort his daughter, who is more tense then ever. He tries to convince her to take it easy, but Emily just wants to know when she can get back in the water. He guesses correctly that her stress is related to Danby, but his offers to call the Danby scout on her behalf just stress her out more. That night, Wayne visits Emily in her hospital room after dinner. Sensitively, he then lets his daughter know that there is no pressure on her anymore to score a swim scholarship. He assures her that they can pay for college if that is the case. He is sure that she will be accepted into college, whether or not her swim record is a part of the reason. Incredibly relieved, Emily hugs her dad. So far, it seems that Wayne believes Emily's hospitalization is from an ulcer; it seems that he is unaware of a connection to HGH in Emily's system. It must be that Wren kept his promise in not disclosing Emily's medical tests to him. Father Knows Best Wayne returns from Texas for the weekend to attend the Father-Daughter Dance organized in the school with Emily. He comes to know that Maya has run away and hence helps Emily in finding the whereabouts of Maya. At the Dance, he wears his dress uniform which is only for special occasions. Emily arrives late and apologizes to him because she was hoping Maya would call again. She wishes she hadn't spent their whole weekend searching for someone who might not want to be found but he doesn't mind. He informs Emily that he is needed in Afghanistan again for 6 months. He wanted this weekend to spend some time with her before going back. |-|Season 3= She's Better Now Wayne returns and is having an alarm set up around the house. He is also worried about Emily that he almost talks her into quitting her job. When he finds out that Emily swapped phones to run out he is very shocked and tell Emily that she isn't letting him in, he also says that he doesn't want to be her gatekeeper he want to be her father and leaves Emily's room. |-|Season 4= Face Time Wayne returns home after being called by family services. Emily and Pam greet him and he tells Emily that she shouldn't be late for school. He then hugs Pam. Later he and Pam get into an argument with Emily over the truth about her injury. He is clearly angry and shouts loudly at Emily saying that he believes she is still being tormented by "A". He asks her this and she says she doesn't know and leaves the house. He follows after yelling for her to get back there but she continues running. A neighbour called the police about the Fields causing a disturbance. Wayne is seen arguing with a policeman that they have a right to know what is being said behind their backs. Gamma Zeta Die! Wayne was talking with Emily her college issues. And when Emily mention that without swimming, she is average. Wayne start tell to her that there is nothing average about her, and that he will do whatever he can to help her. Bite Your Tongue He visits Ezra Fitz, because he is worried about Emily. After Emily is attacked in the school and trapped inside one of the classrooms, she is able to open the window just as Wayne arrives to pick her up. When he hears Emily yelling for help, he quickly climbs up the side of the building to the second story and rescues her. He does not see Emily's attacker and assumes that she was having a panic attack. He later collapses due to a heart condition he reveals to have. An ambulance is called shortly after he collapses. Appearances (9/120) Season 1 (3/22) *Keep Your Friends Close *Moments Later *Salt Meets Wound Season 2 (2/25) *Save the Date *Father Knows Best Season 3 (1/24) *She's Better Now Season 4 (3/24) *Face Time *Gamma Zeta Die! *Bite Your Tongue Navigational Category:Fields Family Category:Season 1 Category:TV show character Category:Minor Characters Category:Parent Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Victims of A Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Males Category:Season 2 Category:Protagonist